Mysticon Ninjas
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Four baby turtles have suddenly appear in the realm of Gemina like the Heaven itself have brought them here for a special reason as the realm will be in for a surprise when eight new heroes emerges as four will be born from an ancient legend and the other four will help fight the good fight from within the shadows. Together, they are the Mysticon Ninjas.
1. Prologue Four Green Miracles in Gemina

**Four Green Miracles in Gemina**

"Now, my sweet little daughter, hope you get a good night sleep." A woman said putting her baby daughter down in her crib sounding peacefully in her sleep. The woman is known as Queen Goodfey, Queen of Gemina, standing in her palace in the city called Drake City, and the baby is her daughter named Arkayna.

Queen Goodfey leaves her sleeping baby alone in the room for the night as she decides to go to her own room, so she can get some sleep herself. Being a ruler of a realm isn't easy for her, especially raising a daughter all by herself since her husband died in battle, she wishes he couldn've seen their newborn child, but can't let the grief get her as she'll try to move on and do the best she can.

As she made it to her room, a sudden loud crashing sound was made with a little earthquake-like shake only for an instant. It felt like it was coming from the balcony like something have crash into it, sleeping will have to wait as Queen Goodfey made her way there but not before checking on Arkayna.

The queen went through the doors hearing a loud crying of Arkayna being suddenly waken up from the loud noise, feeling scared and confused of what's going on until Queen Goodfey pick her up into her arms doing her best to comfort the baby.

"It's okay little one, mommy's here, everything is going to be alright." Queen Goodfey whispered while rocking her baby back and forth until Arkayna stops crying.

"Your Highness!" A guard shouted as standing outside the room with two other guards behind him.

"Shhh!" The Queen shushed the guards as they quickly cover their mouths in their hands.

"It seems something crash onto the balcony, one of the guards said they saw a bright green and blue light thinking it was a shooting star." The guard reported whispering into the female ruler's ear.

"I'll go see this 'star' myself while you all check the rest of the palace to see if there's anything else strange." Queen Goodfey instructed, the guards nodded and went patrolling the palace while telling some of the other guards to check as well.

Queen Goodfey went off to the balcony with Arkayna, trying to make sure she doesn't cry again.

She steps outside to the balcony seeing a small crater and some smoke steaming from it as it slowly fades seeing as not much damage has been done. She slowly tiptoes her way to the crater to get a closer look of this so called 'star' that fell from the sky, then she gasps of what is in the center of the crater.

It's a small baby humanoid turtle laying on its back while it seems to be sleeping peacefully like nothing has happened to it not noticing what's happening around it.

"A baby, but what's it doing here and how did it even get here?" The Queen asked herself.

The baby turtle started to wake up seeing Queen Goodfey at first sight and begun to giggle happily like it senses the Queen's good heart while holding out its little arms out to her wanting her to pick him up.

Before Queen Goodfey could react to the baby, she saw some objects next to the baby turtle: two swords that looks like katanas but slightly different, a blue mask for the eyes, a set of elbow and kneepads, wrapping tap, and few dozens of small star-like blades. She picks up the small star blade looking at it closely seems to know what they are.

"Throwing Star? But that would make this little one, a ninja, or born to be one." Queen Goodfey said to herself, also starting to realize that this baby is a boy. Don't ask how, just go with it.

Who are you, little one." Queen Goodfey asked lifting the baby turtle with one hand while still holding Arkayna in the other. The baby turtle giggles feeling happy of seeing the Queen like she's his mother, Arkayna saw the turtle and starts giggling reaching out to him.

"Well, it seems Arkayna is already liking you little one, though you're going to need a name." Queen Goodfey said, thinking of a perfect name of the baby turtle boy, then she saw blue blanket with stiches letters that says 'Leonardo' like it's the name of the baby turtle.

"Leonardo, looks like your name has already been decided by whoever your parents were, and something tells me you're going to be someone special with Arkayna." Queen Goodfey believed smiling at Leonardo cuddling him and Arkayna.

Queen Goodfey stand back up on her feet and went back inside bringing both babies to her room wanting to enjoy the comfort of having two children in her life together and thought about training the two in combat when they're old enough. She's not sure how things will go on here with having two children to raise, but she knows it's going to be amazing. She just hopes she'll be able to raise them good as they'll learn to follow their own path.

"Oh, right, I have to get Leonardo's stuff too!" Queen Goodfey realized, luckily some guards came by checking up on her.

"Your Highness, the palace is all clear!" One guard reported, much to the Queen's relief.

"Huh, Queen Goodfey, what is that you're holding?" Another guard asked looking at Leo trying to play with Arkayna as she wants to play too.

"Guards, there's going to be a big announcement tomorrow morning; the news of my new son Leonardo!" Queen Goodfey answered looking at Leonardo with hope in her eyes.

But what the Queen and all of Drake City know is that Leonardo isn't the only baby turtle to have suddenly appear in the realm of Gemina, because three more has also made their way into different homes.

 **(Some Home outside the city)**

"Oh my god, just at how cute and awesome you are!" A young, dark-skinned, cheerful elf girl said holding up a baby turtle she found out on her backyard as he giggles at her. Also finding the same gears, like Leonardo has except there's two sets of nun-chucks, orange mask, and an orange blanket with the words 'Michelangelo' on it.

 **(Village on the Countryside)**

"Look honey, isn't he cute?" A woman said holding a baby turtle named Raphael.

"Sure is, I think Zarya will enjoy having a brother around." A man said holding a baby girl in his arms.

Raphael also has his own gears with two sais, and a red mask. He also has a tiny crack on his chest plate shell on the left.

 **(Broodix Hollow)**

"I've always wanted to have a baby turtle as my own, dreams do come true!" The dwarf mother squealed hugging the baby turtle known as Donatello while the husband nodded.

Donatello has his own gears like the other three turtles except he has a bo staff and a purple mask, he's also a wrench on his hands looking at it carefully like he knows what it is, almost like he's very smart for a young baby.

 **(Back at Goodfey Palace)**

Queen Goodfey is seen sleeping with the two babies, all sounding peaceful like they're having a good dream, getting some rest to get ready for the next day.

* * *

 **KO new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **That's right everyone, I'm doing a spring load of new stories coming up that I had these ideas for quite a long time and I want to let them all out for you all to see! Once that's done, I'm going to take a two week break or so from writing.**

 **Four ninja turtles working together with the Mysticons, sounds like a pretty good idea as I'll be using the TMNT 2012 versions, and don't worry Master Splinter will be in this story too. Along with the other characters too.**

 **Next Chapter will be up to the main timeline of the bringing and I bet it'll be fun!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Eight Unexpected Encounters of Fate!

**Eight Unexpected Encounters of Fate!**

"Alright, Arkayna, put some more effort in those turns!" Queen Goodfey called out to her daughter riding on her Griffon.

Princess Arkayna is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt.

Arkayna is doing flying practice with her personal Griffon, Izzie as they fly through some whops and they seem to be doing great.

"Nice! You've earned a griffon treat, little lady." Arkayna said giving Izzie a treat for doing a good job.

Down on the balcony of the castle at the top, the Queen along with her husband King Darius, and two young teens around the same age as Arkayna as the girl cheers her on.

The other is anthropomorphic turtle with brownish green skin. Taller than the girl next to him with gap in between his teeth, and he seems a bit skinner. He wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer, combat gears consist of brown knee and elbow pads, light brown bandages wrapped around his ankles, wrists and white bandages wrapped around his fingers.

"Her movements are doing perfectly, so far." The turtle boy said.

"Looking good, your Highness!" The girl cheered.

"Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." Queen Goodfey said a little firm.

"Looking good, Gawayne!" King Darius commented on his son with his griffon. "And just a suggestion, you might wanna ease up on the glyphing and flying."

"Yeah, whatever dad. Everyone's multi-tasking so just get with it." Gawayne said while glyphing on his magic-cellphone.

"Selfie time!" Gawayne took a picture of himself and his griffon looking cool and all.

"Good girl, Izzie—ahh!" Arkayna got knock by Gawayne not paying attention to where he's going.

Izzie dives down to her rider back on her back as Arkayna reach out to grab on, but she misses then suddenly got swift away by another griffon rider is another anthro turtle like the one before.

Arkayna looks up to see the turtle boy wearing the same as the other but wears a blue mask instead and the tail of the mask is a little shorter.

"You okay, sis?" The blue-masked turtle boy asked.

"Yeah, thanks Leo." Arkayna thanked as Leo's Griffon land on the balcony safely.

"Good work, Kaze." Leo congrats his Griffon as he screeches proudly.

"By the Hammer of Harmon! Are you okay, Arkayna?" The girl asked ran up to the princess.

"Here you go, Dwarf. And get your shovel ready, he ate a ton of oats for breakfast. Woo-hoo!" Gawayne said mocking the young dwarf girl.

"Hey, her name is Emerald." The purple-masked turtle boy glared at the cocky young prince.

"Whatever, she's a grffon wrangler. It's like her job, probably more important than whatever you do, nerd." Gawayne mocked again, making him angry.

"He's the Royal Inventor, Gawayne. And you need to learn to treat others with equally respect." Leo scolded.

"Please, like anyone is as awesome as me." Gawayne bragged until he realizes his magic cellphone isn't in his hands anymore, noticing it in Leo's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Gawayne demanded trying to reach for his phone, but Leo being taller prevents that.

"Not until you learn to grow up, you're not going to be a kid forever you know." Leo lectured.

"Oh, for the love of the realm, not the "Leo Lecture" again." Gawayne winced.

"I'm serious, Donnie and Emerald are our friends, and friends don't treat others like services." Leo said.

"Your friends dude, not mine, especially the dwarf." Gawayne said.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to Em that way." Arkayna said angry shoving Gawayne in the back.

"Dad! Stepsiblings are ganging up on me!" Gawayne winced while his dad the Kings chuckles at the scene thinking that siblings act like this to each other sometimes though Queen Goodfey isn't in a good mood now.

"Enough!" She shouted getting the children's attention.

"Clearly you two need a reminder of how important your training is. Which is why you need to follow Leo's example; he's dedicated to his training and have shown maturity at a young age, he could a great king with his code of honor as well." Queen Goodfey praised on her adopted son.

"Thank you, mom, I'm trying the best I can to help protect Drake City, especially with my ninja training." Leo smiled.

"And I am grateful to that, my little Leonardo." Queen Goodfey pat Leo's head.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Leo embarrassed with tiny dot blushes on his cheeks, brushing off his adopted mom's hand away. Oueen Goodfey turn her attention back Arkayna and Gawayne.

"You two, dry off and meet me in the treasury before supper." She said before walking away and Arkayna growls in frustration.

"Well, that could've gotten better." Donnie said.

"You're lucky you haven't seen her when she REALLY gets angry." Leo whispered in Donnie's ears.

"Come on, let's do some sparring in the training room." Leo suggested, Donnie nodded, and the two turtle friends walk together.

"It makes me feel happy that those two very friends to each other." Emerald commented.

"Yeah, Leo was worry that he might've been the only anthro turtle left until you brought Donnie which made him feel happy." Arkayna said, remembering the time when Emerald and Donnie first came here.

"Donnie has always been the tech wizard most of his life, I helped sometimes but I'm not as good as he advances knowledge." Emerald admitted that her adopted turtle brother is smarter than her.

"Leo has always been serious when it comes to training, makes you worry that if he has any time for fun, but he always cares for others and help out whenever he sees trouble. Though I always did find it strange that they've train in the art of ninja even before meeting each other." Arkayna pointed out, thinking that maybe it's not just a coincidence.

"Even if they have some universal connection, we'll always love our brothers." Emerald stated.\

"Well said Emerald, well said." Arkayna agreed.

Unknown at anyone in the castle, they're about to get some unexpected guests going up the wall, literally.

Four young kids climbing the wall of the Goodfey castle way high up with some clouds passing by and a gentle breeze blowing on them.

One girl purple hair, light green eyes, and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots.

The second girl has Brown skin, pointy ears, red hair. She has a reddish-purple hair and wears a pink dress with dark blue shorts and yellow boots.

Two boys are turtles wearing combat gears and wore different masks; one with orange, and the other's red.

"Time for a bit more camo." The purple-haired said throwing a device that spurt pink smoke covering them, so that no one can see them.

"Remind me again why we're coming up the castle of the Drake City's royal family who rule this city just to steal an ancient dragon disk-or whatever?" The red-masked turtle asked.

"Because if we don't, that evil witch lady in the cloak will kill Choko and probably the little kids who look up to us like heroes." The orange-masked turtle boy reminded.

"Oh yeah, that's why."

"Come on, Raph, didn't you say you wanted something more challenging the other day?" The elf girl asked.

"This isn't what I had in mind, and being thieves is a little boring when I don't get to fight much." Raph stated.

"Hey, we are NOT thieves!" The elf girl snapped.

"Easy, Piper-sis, he's just upset that he couldn't find a worthy rival like any heroes." The orange-masked turtle boy calmed his adopted sister down.

"Huh, Mikey, we're not heroes not that there's anything wrong of being one, I just don't like to draw too much attention to ourselves." The purple-haired girl said.

"Like how frozen-looking you were in that play, Zarya." Raph teased his adopted sister.

"Hey, I was five! At least I gotten over my stage fright as you're still afraid of cockroaches!" Zarya teased back.

"N-No, I'm not of afraid of those little… freaky bugs!" Raph denied as he starts to look scare while putting up his toughness to hide his fear. Zarya rolled her eyes knowing her adopted brother is hiding it.

The four have found an open window they're going to use to get inside the castle without drawing too much attention to themselves.

"Now, carefully…" Zarya said as Piper jumping to the window, grabbing onto the edge but it broke off leading Piper falling to her doom.

"Sis?!" Mikey panicked before bringing out one of his nun-chucks expending the chain to warp around Piper's waist and stopping her fall.

"Phew, thanks, Mikey!" Piper cheered as she's being pulled up.

"Just get your elf butt in there." Zarya said with a relief smile that her friend is safe as everyone got inside to begin their infiltration mission.

 **(Royal Treasury)**

Rising up from the elevator Leo, Arkayna, Emerald, Donnie, Queen Goodfey, and yes, Gawayne arrives at the Royal Treasury of the castle with two guards complaining them.

"The Dragon Disk!" Emerald gasped.

"That's right, Emerald. The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact." Queen Good fey said.

"Wow, the very instrument that brought forth the very first Mysticon warriors over a thousand years ago." Donnie said, admiring the gold disk.

"Yeah, whenever I look at it with mom, it always made me feel confidant and strong.' Leo shared his thought of the disk.

"Indeed, Leonardo, and as the royal family it is our sworn duty to protect until a new generation of heroes is chosen." Queen Goodfey reminded her children of the duty they must uphold.

"New Mysticons. We know, mom." Arkayna said as she kept hearing from time to time whenever Queen Goodfey is upset.

Suddenly, a loud ringing from Gawayne's magic-phone set off as he got text message. He left not caring much about history and such as he got a date with a girl who's either a pixie or a harpy, this made Leo facepalm himself wondering if Gawayne will ever mature before becoming king.

"After the first Mysticons fell defeating Necrafa, the disk became dormant." Queen Goodfey continues on with the history.

"Ugh, not this again." Arkayna winced softly.

"Come on sis, you'll never know when learning from the past may help you." Leo stated.

"Generations of our family guarded it, kept safe from evil." While the Queen goes on, Arkayna mimics her as Emerald and Donnie try to hold in their laugh as Leo pays attention to her.

"For she who controls the dragon disk, controls…" Emerald hold in her giggles making the Queen turn her seeing her daughter not being in the slight interest.

"This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." Queen Goodfey scolded as Emerald apologizes.

"Easy mom, she's just playing around. We're kill kids, and I know that Arkayna is ready to handle this reasonability." Leo backed up his sister.

"Maybe, but I have my doubts." Queen Goodfey walked away and Arkayna became angry at the Mysticons.

Then out of the blues, the Dragon Disk began to glow in a shining golden aura.

"Mom, what's going on?" Arkayna asked.

"The disk! It's activating!"

"Does that mean our realm maybe in danger?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I must summon the Astromancers, they'll know what to do." The Queen suggested and scolded Arkayna for how important this is.

"No one is to enter the vault." Queen Goodfey told the two guards as everyone left.

What they don't know is the two guards are really Zarya and Piper disguise as the royal guards.

"This place is swag-a-licious!" Piper excited, then Raph and Mikey became up from the hole of the elevator.

"Man, we could feed all the kids in the undercity with this!" Mikey said as he and Piper try to swim in the gold only to feel the pain of their cheeks against the gold coins.

"Uh, this works better in that cartoon show." Piper groaned as Mikey mumble agree.

"Quiet fooling around, you two." Raph snarled as he picks them up by the collar shirt and shell.

"Right, we got the disk and now it's time to save Choko." Zarya grinned grabbing the disk and placing it in the bag.

What no know truly knows is that the disk activation was actually something more as four certain girls along with their turtle brothers are about experience something more than they're ready for as meeting in the same place is no mere coincidence.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Each girl with their turtle broths are all together as the Dragon Disk have reacted to their presence meaning something big and exciting is about to happen as they'll also face the dangerous thing possible. If they can learn to trust each other first.**

 **And wait till you see the Turtles transformation I have in mind.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. New Mysticon Legend Awaken!

**New Mysticon Legend Awaken!**

"Don't worry, Arkayna, mom is just overprotective that you may not able to protect yourself." Leo said calming down his sister.

"I know mom means well, but sometimes I wish it didn't have to be training all the time and live in a normal life like Emerald and Donnie." Arkayna said.

"Eh, the rubies are always brighter on the other side of the mine." Emerald phased shrug.

"And the way I see, I don't think nothing is normal in this world of ours." Donnie commented.

"Maybe, but sometimes I wish the realm could something more exciting and danger to live through." Leo said.

Then they heard clanking noise coming from the hallway ahead of them with some smoke popping up and armored-skeleton knights ran out of the smoke charging at the teens. Leo and Donnie ready their weapons and fought off against the skeleton knights knocking them down, then more appear like they're out for blood as Emerald grabs a shield to defend Donnie as Arkayna grabs a poll to knock a couple of them away.

"Thanks." Leo said.

"Your welcome now let's get out of here!" Akayna said as they all run for their life.

"What are those things?" Donnie asked freaking out a bit.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that they're after the Dragon Disk." Leo guessed.

The skeleton knights continue their chase for the teen not letting them get away alive.

"Where are those Astromancers?" Arkayna asked angry that they haven't shown up to save them and calling them morons.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're sending their bests to deal with this." Leo assured.

Right on cue, a single tall guy with brown skin and black hair. He wears a white jacket with some raspberry color design and purple a shirt with the Astromancers symbol on the front of it, dark-blue pants and dark purple shoes.

"Sorry I'm late, get down!" The guy warned firing a magic blast which pushes him back.

The four duck to avoid the blast that hit the skeleton knights forcing on the ground which gave them the chance to run and help the Astromancer up.

"Thanks, I'm Princess Arkayna and this is my brother Leo." Arkayna introduced herself and Leo.

"I'm of the ancient morons and one of their best. Name's Malvaron." Malvaron greeted. Guess he must've heard Arkayna on his way here.

"Hold the line!" Queen Goodfrey commanded.

"Mom!" Arkayna worried.

 **(Throne Room)**

Queen Goodfrey and King Darius are seen fighting against the skeleton knights defeating some as they defend the castle with their life. As the fight goes on, a larger skeleton man walks in.

He's an undead muscular skeleton who has a white skull with dark purple body with two large gauntlets a maroon cape a belt with an evil symbol on it and black spikes all over his skull.

Queen Goodfrey notices that something is sneaking up behind him and swing kick him in the jaw literally breaking the left side. She looks at the man immediately recognizing him.

"Dreadbane. Your alive!" Queen Goodfrey gasped, then three skeleton knights caught her off guard capturing her.

"Not so much alive, as undead." Dreadbane said as he reconnects his jaw.

"Unlock the treasury." Dreadbane demanded.

"My Queen!" King Darius shouted as he knocks away some skeleton knights and charge at Dreadbane hoping to free her.

Suddenly, something big and fast crashes through the window of the throne room and smack the king's face to the ground hard.

"I don't think so." A deep-growling voice said looking down at the king as he gasps of seeing the one pinning him down.

His body is long and very bony, appearing similar to a skeletal 'werewolf' that has slightly darker fur with more of a silver tone, a longer snout with larger teeth, and his hands appear to be made entirely out of bone.

"Y-you, but why are you here?" King Darius asked shock.

"Oh my, it seems the Foot Clan's reputation has reach even here. I'm honor." The skeleton werewolf smirked.

"Rahzar, how nice of you to join us." Dreadbane said sarcastically.

"You'll never get away with this!" Queen Goodfrey snarled at the villains.

"Perhaps the Queen needs a little… demonstration to see we mean business." Rahzar picked up the king holding him in place.

"An excellent idea." Dreadbane agreed, getting the idea as he touches King Darius and turns him into a freighting-looking statue.

"Darius. NO!" Queen Goodfrey cried running towards to statue husband.

"Now, the disk." Dreadbane said.

"Never." Queen Goodfrey glared at the undead soldier not giving in to their demands.

"Then don't we see if it's true that endangering the lives of her children is a mother's worst fear." Rahzar said about to head out to find Leo and Arkayna.

"No, leave them out of this!" Queen Goodfrey yelled, not wanting to see her kids get hurt.

Right on cue, Leo and Arkayna and their friends ran to the throne.

"Mom!" Leo and Arkayna said at the same time.

"Dreadbane…" Malvaron shocked seeing the undead general in person.

"Leo! Arkayna! Run!" Queen Goodfrey shouted warning them, then Dreadbane decides to turn her to stone like the king to the horror of prince and princess.

"Mom!" Arkayna gasped and tries to go get her, but she's held back by Leo and Donnie backing away from the door and Malvaron sealing the door with his magic.

Everyone made a run for the treasure room hoping to get the Dragon Disk and hopes that it hasn't been stolen yet.

"Let go, we have to go back!" Arkayna said wanting to save mom.

"We need to get the Dragon Disk." Malvaron said, angry that he couldn't do anything to save the King Queen.

"He's right, for all we know; some thieves who's on either side sunk into the castle while using the commotion as a distraction to steal it." Leo worried.

"Isn't that overthinking things a little?" Malvaron asked.

As they ran, they heard some giggling from up ahead they stop preparing themselves to fight if there are more skeleton knights, but instead are Zarya, Raph, Mikey, and Piper running in the hallway and stop seeing Leo's group.

"You were saying?" Leo asked Malvaron as he shrugs.

"Look, they got the Dragon Disk!" Donnie pointed at the Dragon Disk being almost inside Zarya's bag.

"What are you doing with the Dragon Disk?" Arkayna asked angry, also thinking they may not be with Dreadbane like Leo said.

"Like I tell you anything, your Highness." Zarya said in rage, believing that royalties care for nothing but themselves.

"Look, we don't have time this, we need to get out of here before Dreadbane's goons shows up." Leo stated.

"What's a Dreadbane." Piper asked, Mikey shrug.

"Look, just out of the way and no gets hurt." Raph said bringing out his sais.

"Not until you give us back the Dragon Disk, you thieves." Emerald said.

"We're not thieves!" Mikey protested as everyone stare down at each other.

"Then you can all die together!" Rahzar declared suddenly appearing behind Zarya's group and knocking them towards the others.

Then unknowingly the eight teens touch the Dragon Disk together and glows as it floats with them on its sides.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Emerald asked feeling a little scared.

That's when it began as they all transform into something magical and powerful with new outfits to boot.

" _Arkayna Goodfrey, you are Mysticon Dragon Mage."_ Arkayna's hair turns purple with some red color and she wears a crown, a green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. She holds her new weapon, a magic staff.

" _Zarya Moonwolf, you are Mysticon Ranger."_ Zarya's tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. She holds a magic bow with an arrow made of light.

" _Piper Willowbrook, you are Mysticon Striker."_ Piper now wears a yellow tank top with long blue and orange ribbons and white pants, and three ponytails. She swings three magic rings.

" _Emerald Goldenbraid, you are Mysticon Knight."_ Emerald's hair become a punk-like style with a long ponytail, wears a purple tank top with pants, and holds a light-purple sword.

" _Leonardo, you are Mysticon Wind Ninja."_ Leo's gears have all turn bluish-white with a hood as he holds one of his swords in his right hand and a bow in his left.

" _Raphael, you are Mysticon Fire Ninja."_ Raph's gear turned reddish-white color. He has nets on his wrists and two-clawed gauntlets on his hands.

" _Donatello, you are Mystion Mountain Ninja."_ Donnie's gear became purplish-white color. He has a hood that ties down all the way to his chest. His legs are splattered with mud. Donnie also has a mask that is shaped much like a skull with a staff-axe in his hand.

" _Michelangelo, you are Mysticon Forest Ninja."_ Mikey's gear is now an orange-white color material. The bandana tails reach all the way down to Mikey's chest. Tree bark is used as shoulder pads and ankle pads. Two small scythe-like blades in his hands.

Everyone floats back down all surprise of their new appearance and weapons as the Dragon Disk floats down in Arkayna's hands.

"Now I feel under-dress." Malvaron said.

"What?" Dreadbane shocked as he and his troops arrived. "New Mysticons?"

"Don't worry, we can still kill these brats and take the disk." Rahzar stated as he jumps to his alley's side.

"Yes, I fought the old ones in the days of old, I'm sure we can handle a couple of teenagers." Dreanbane said before firing a slash blast that knocks out the heroes out to the balcony.

They groan in pain from the blast then Arkayna notice she lost the Dragon Disk which is now in Dreadbane's hand and ordered his troops and Rahzar to destroy them. The new Mysticons charge in as they test out their new powers; Arkayna firing some powerful magic blast from her staff, Zarya firing lightning arrows, Emerald summoning a shield and pushing the knights away, and Piper throwing her rings hitting some of the skeletons. At first didn't do anything until the skeleton literally fell into piece as Piper cheer of her new weapon.

The turtles are adapting to their new powers well too; Leo fire some arrows that explode powerful guts of wind at the skeletons blowing them away, Raph slashes them to piece with his claws as they lit up on fire, Donnie slams his staff-axe to the ground and rock-spikes pop up knocking them away, and Mikey is slashing is the soldiers and turning invisible which he screams exciting.

Dreadbane and Rahzar starts fighting the new Mysticons, but they are quickly overpowered and push to the edge of the balcony.

"It's over." Arkayna glared at the down villains.

"Surrender now or be destroyed." Leo threatened.

"Never, this is only the beginning." Dreadbane said.

"And the Foot Clan will turn you all into turtle soup." Rahzar proclaimed rising up his hands with a smoke-bomb in his clutches.

"Long Live Necrafa!" Dreadbane shouted before Rahzar threw the smoke-bomb to the creating a large smoke covering the balcony and they escaped on giant vultures.

"This is so awesome! Booyakasha!" Mikey shouted.

Leo looks at Raph with an approval smile on his face.

"You did great." Leo said holding out his hand to Raph.

Raph wasn't sure about this now being friends with a prince and becoming a new hero for the realm, he said he didn't see himself as a hero but now this prove that he does have what it takes to be a hero and maybe this guy isn't so bad to hang out with. He smiles back Leo.

"You too." Raph said shaking hands with Leo.

"So, feel like celebrating for becoming new Mysticons?" Leo asked.

"I'm a bit confused, aren't there supposed to be "four" Mysticons like in the old legend?" Raph asked.

"Well, I guess the realm maybe in more danger than I thought." Leo said, not sure about it either, but sure that he and his team can handle it.

"Well, me and sis gonna go save a Foz from an evil mage who wanted that Dragon Disk." Raph blurted out.

"You stole the disk to save a Foz?" Leo asked. What kind of evil mage would threaten an innocent creature just to get the Dragon Disk.

"Don't worry Zarya is gonna give her a fake copy, that way that mage won't get it and we'll save our friend." Raph mentioned, knowing that he and Zarya would never let any bad guys have their way.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Leo sighed in relief.

He looks out the city and probably beyond the horizon thinking this is going to be the greatest adventure he'll ever be on, though the only thing that could ruin this special moment they're having right now.

Is Gawayne becoming king of Drake City, that's something he'll have to get some earplug for when Arkayna screams.

 **(Music: Mysticons Theme)**

The girls and the turtles are seen in their Mysticon form running and swinging on the magic dragon-train as they jump over some buildings and sneaking into the shadow. They all join together standing on some metal bars as they strike their own poses ready to defend the realm.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The gang have become the new Mysticons including the turtles making them eight in strong numbers to defend the realm and will have to ready themselves to fight against the forces of evil who wish to bring destruction upon it and its people.**

 **Hope you like the Turtles' Mysticon forms like in the TMNT 2012 episode where they become mystic after their training and Rahzar in the story too. Meaning the others in the Foot won't be far behind, including a certain brutal leader of theirs.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of hos this story will go!**


	4. Training for the First Codex

**Training for the First Codex**

"So, you two also had ninja training?" Leo asked Mikey and Raph as he and Donnie are sitting together at a table.

"Well, it was just me for as long as I can remember, Piper helps out too though it was probably due to being a cruise girl." Mikey bragged looking cool.

"Kinda the same with me, Zarya tried her best but it didn't seem like she was cut out for ninja training." Raph said drinking some milk.

"Emerald and I made a hologram simulation that helped trained though haven't tried out on real people before until we came to the city." Donnie mentioned.

"For me, my mom taught herself and some of her most trusted guards the ways of ninjutsu before I started training." Leo explained.

"I heard the Queen can be tough with the serious-look on her face." Mikey said.

"Don't worry, Mom can be strict sometimes but she does care a lot." Leo assured.

"Let just say this, it's awesome find that we're alone being turtles with ninja skills from birth, right?" Mikey asked.

"Same here, before Donnie and Emerald came I thought I was alone beside having my family by my side." Leo stated.

"Same with me, Mikey can be annoying most of the times." Raph glared.

"Hey!" Mikey said.

"But the kid sure can lighten things up when the mood is right." Raph complimented gentle punching Mikey's shoulder.

"Aw, thanks!" Mikey smiled.

"It's nice to see we're getting along, I just hope the girls will too." Leo hoped, especially with Arkayna and Zarya.

"Don't worry about it, Mikey and I didn't get along well when we first met and years later we became good friend. So, I'm sure it'll all work out." Raph said, hoping he's right on the inside.

"I hope so too, because the realm will need all the Mysticons working together." Malvaron said walking to the turtle boys.

"Hey Malvaron, how are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Good, besides getting blasted by your sister, but still good." Malvaron answered joke.

"...She had a nightmare again?" Leo guessed, noticing Arkayna hasn't been doing well since their parents got turn into stone.

"Yeah, and now we're going to see the Astromancers if they can help with the Queen and King." Malvaron informed.

"We should turn into our Mysticon forms just in case." Donnie suggested.

"My thoughts exactly." Malvaron nodded.

 **(Later)**

Malvaron and the eight new Mysticons are riding a small boat to the Astromancers HQ in the night.

"These's romancers, they're the big cheese, are they?" Zarya asked joking.

"They're pronounce "Astromancers." Donnie corrected.

"And they're an ancient league of mages that have protected the realm since forever." Emerald added.

"Yeah, they're kind of a big deal." Donnie said.

"So, super old-fashion wizards. Got it." Raph said, not caring much.

"Hey, they're also the ones who can help us save my parents, so I'd appreciate some support." Arkayna advised.

"Whoa, princess. We're just not big on trusting mysterious creepy authority figures." Zarya stated as Choko agrees.

"I hate to agree with Zarya but even though these guys are my bosses, "creepy" is pretty accurate, actually." Malvaron mentioned.

"Something is going on with the Astromancers?" Leo asked.

"Not sure, rumor has it some of the Astromancers have been corrupted, so best to keep your identities hidden, even from them." Malvaron suggested.

"You heard him Mikey, don't let the creepy mages know who you are." Raph said making sure Mikey understands that.

"Hey, I can keep secrets." Mikey claimed.

"Like the time with my secret stash of allowance and our birthday surprise, twice." Zarya reminded with a raise eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, you made your point." Mikey huffed, Piper pats him on the back for comfort.

When they get near, they see a door opening up for them to enter though Zarya finds that a little creepy. Once inside they got off the boat and made their way to the Star room where all the Top-level Astromancers are, waiting for Malvaron's group.

"Hey, Malvaron!" A girl called out running to the group. They turn to see the girl and Donnie gasps of the girl.

The teenage girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, and and she has a yellow headband. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks, and black boots. She also has the Astromancer symbol on the front of the shirt in red.

"Hey April, how's my favorite red-head doing?" Malvaron asked as they five-high.

"Good. Wow, you're the Mysticons I heard about! I'm April O'Neil, it is an honor to meet you!" April greeted bowing.

Donnie tried to respond to April's greeting, but all that came out of his mouth were random ramblings that make no sense as his eyes are fixed on the girl.

"You okay D-huh, I mean Mysticon Mountain Ninja." Emerald asked. Almost revealed his name but stopped herself in time in a knightly tone.

"Yeah, sure, I'm alright mom." Donnie said not really in his mind right now.

"Heehee, your friend is funny." April giggled. Emerald look back at April and her brothers realizing what's going on with Donnie ad smiles.

"Come on, the Star Master is waiting for you." April gestured everyone to follow her.

"Oh, and you guys might want to prepared yourself because I heard they're going assign a trainer to the Mysticons." April warned.

"I'm sure the Mysticons can handle whatever the Astromancers will throw at them." Malvaron said confidence.

"I also heard that trainer is… your sister Tazma." April mentioned nervous.

That made Malvaron drop the confidence and feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh my goblin!" Malvaron shocked.

"Anything we should be worried about?" Raph asked.

"Just that she can be very strict by the rules and traditions, you could say she take things too seriously." Malvaron explained about his older sister.

"Though she does have a caring heart deep down, like how she helped me become a security guard for the Astromancers." April pointed out.

"You're a security guard?" Zarya asked.

"Well, in training I have talent with magic but I'm smart and focus so I'm not too worried." April explained.

"Oh, well, that's good to know." Donnie said, finally calming himself down.

"You totally like her." Emerald whispered to Donnie.

"I just hope she can help find a way to free mom and dad." Arkayna said, feeling impatient.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure whatever Tazma is gonna have us do we can handle it." Leo smirked.

 **(Tomorrow)**

Arkayna and Leo are walking up the stairs while carrying buckets of water on their shoulders and walking up the long staircase that's like two miles highs then back down only to go back go up and repeat. Both are sweating like it's the hot summer of July.

"Think… we can… handle this…?" Arkayna asked panting of exhaustion.

"I'm sure… she's just… trying to teach… you a lesson about… being a leader…" Leo pointed out.

"If this is… about me… then why are… you doing this too…?" Arkayna asked.

"Because… it's good exercise for… ninja training…" Leo answered, believing this could be good for speed training.

"All this… just to find… the codex…" Arkayna said, remembering that talk with the Astromancers last night about finding the codex when the Dragon Disk will tell them in time.

"Come on, Mysticon Dragon Mage, you don't want your younger to be better than you!" A young woman shouted. Known as Tazma, Malvaron's older sister and Solon (trainer) for the Mysticons.

"Actually, we're the… same age though… he's a few weeks… older than me…" Arkayna informed.

"Oh, my mistake." Tazma said.

While Leo and Arkayna are doing the stairs, the other Mysticons are training by riding on their new griffins and naming their own. Piper named hers Miss Paisley, Emerald's Topaz, Zarya hasn't come up with a name for hers yet, Mikey's Grif short for Griffin, Donnie's Teach, and Raph hasn't named his griffin yet.

They are doing some flying training learning how to cooperate with their griffins and attacking some floating targets.

"I swear Leo... she… she hates me." Arkayna exhausted laying down on her back.

"Look, I know you want to save mom and dad but you got to see she's trying to tell you something." Leo said drinking a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"You think?" Arkayna wondered.

"Yeah, try talking to her after training and maybe you two can work something out." Leo suggested.

"Okay, but she makes do more buckets I'm gonna lose it!" Arkayna warned.

"How about we do some meditation, that always calms me down whenever I feel stress." Leo said sitting criss-cross.

"Like how mom tried to make you the next King of Drake City?" Arkayna chuckled remembering that time.

"Don't remind me, mom had me go through all those sections with studying and other royal stuff I thought my head was gonna exploded." Leo laughed a bit.

"Well, mom always did believed you be a great ruler." Arkayna smiled.

"Yeah, well, being King wasn't cutting out for me but I'm glad mom understand that. Now we meditate." Leo said.

Both brother and sister became quiet as their eyes opens and have started cleaning their minds of anything, focusing on the universe and each other as their body have started glowing of their color green and blue.

"Oh, there you are you two." Tazma said climbing up the stairs to check on them.

Tazma then gasps of amaze when she saw the two auras talking shape, turning into dragons and flying around the two Mysticons merging as they are lifted from the ground about a few inches feeling a strong connection between each other.

Tazma decided to leave the two alone going back down stairs.

"Hmm, it seems those two are more than I give them credit for. Maybe I can use that to my advantage… with a little help, of course." Tazma said to herself with a sinister smile and suddenly disappears in a black mist.

Back with Leo and Arkayna, the meditation lasted for a few minutes until dragon auras finally stop flying around back to their owners and disappeared as they both woke up.

"Whoa, that was"

"Strange, but great." Leo finished his sister's sentence.

"Yeah, and it did helped me feel better from all that anger I've been feeling. Thanks for that, Leo." Arkayna thanked as they get up on their feet.

"No problem, I'm always gonna help out my sister." Leo said.

"Come on, let's get back to training." Leo picked up the buckets of water and started walking down the stairs.

"I knew you were going to say that." Arkayna sighed before getting her own buckets and followed Leo.

 **(With Malvaron and April)**

Malvaron and April are seen meeting each other in a random hallway in the Astromancers HQ.

"You find anything yet?" Malvaron asked.

"Nope, still no sign of the traitor. Doug hasn't found anything either." April reported.

"We still gotta keep our eyes open, there have been some Astromancers turning bad before." Malvaron stated.

"I know, it makes me worry of who will it the traitor be next?" April worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure our new friends will help us with that." Malvaron said.

"Yeah, we have Mysticon Mountain Ninja after all." April calmed down.

"Him? Don't you mean ALL the Mysticons?" Malvaron asked.

"Oh right, all the Mysticons, not just Mountain Ninja." April realized as she laughs nervously and her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Oh, looks like little tomato head has a crush." Malvaron teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I thought you stopped calling me that." April angered of the nickname.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Malvaron chuckled.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Mysticons are training hard, well, harder for Leo and Arkayna, to find the Codex that may help them throughout their adventure and will have to be careful for their is a traitor among the Astromancers, and that traitor is closer than they think.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. A Codex Two Mysticons One Traitor Reveal

**One Codex for Two Mysticons and One Traitor Revealed!**

The night has started, Arkayna and Leo are seen doing a sparring match together though only with their own fists and no weapons, something that Leo mentioned that even great ninjas must always be ready to adapt into any situations even when the warriors have lost their weapons in midbattle. They still have to carry the buckets of water up and down the stairs repeatedly, but that's no problem to them anymore whenever they take a little "break" every now and then.

At the sparring, Arkayna throws a spin-kick at Leo as he blocks it with his arm and grabs the leg to pull her in and go for the fast punch to the face which knocks her down.

"Ow, you could've held back a bit." Arkayna winced.

"Sorry, but you can't always expect your opponent to go easy on you in a real fight." Leo said before helping her up.

"You know, this actually reminds me of the first time you tried to train me to be a "Princess Ninja."" Arkayna remembered all the tough ninja training she barely survived while little Leo handle it like it was nothing.

"Yeah, you really were a crybaby whenever you suck at all the train sessions." Leo chuckled.

"Hey! That part with standing on top of the castle tower, on the pointy tip was really scary. I though I was going to be scared of heights forever before we got our Griffons." Arkayna explained.

"And you just quiet after one week of training because you thought ninjas were boring." Leo added. The two shared a laugh together.

Though Arkayna quickly became sad as she stares at the ground.

"Still thinking about mom?" Leo asked, knowing that look on her face.

"…I just wish that maybe I could've done something, trained more with you or… or…" Arkayna hugged herself as her eyes are about to cry, then Leo hugs her.

"Hey, don't worry, I promise we will get mom and dad free from the stone spell. As the new Mysticons, we have a duty to protect the realm together." Leo stated.

"I know, I know, but I'm sick of all this waiting around and carrying stupid buckets of water." Arkayna said, burying her face on Leo's chest.

"I know waiting can be frustration sometime, even I had problems with being patient before." Leo revealed.

"Plus, we're not alone on this, we got friends that we can count on that will make us stronger than ever!" Leo grinned.

Arkayna started cheering up, she knew that her adopted turtle brother is right; as the new Mysticons they can't give in to despair and won't give up hope as they will protect the city and all the realms while finding a way to undo the stone spell on their parents. And hopefully they do it sooner because they're sure how Drake City will last with Gawayne as the new King consider with his cocky and enlarge, inflated ego which he's not afraid to show all the time.

"Come on, let's go see the others, I'm sure they would support you 100%!" Leo assured.

"Okay." Arkayna nodded and the two made their way to the Astromancers main room.

Soon, they see the other three pairs of adopted siblings waiting at the door as they see Leo and Arkayna walking to them.

"So, huh, how was the training?" Emerald asked nervous.

"Great, for the most part." Arkayna shrugged.

"Well, we came here to support you." Piper said.

"Really?" Arkayna shocked, Leo smiles at being right.

"Yeah Dragon Girl, the Universe have chosen us to be awesome heroes like in one of my comic books, except we're the real deal!" Mikey pointed out cheerfully.

"What happens, we're in this together." Emerald added.

"I've already calculated the chances of us protecting the realm is about 98% chance of surviving." Donnie said typing his calculator and showing the number.

"And the other 2%?" Leo asked.

"We may get overwhelmed by the darkness like Dreadbane's undead army or some other threats to the realm, but 98 is better!" Donnie answered as Emerald rolls her eyes.

Arkayna and Leo look toward Zarya and Raph as they are silent for a moment.

"And you two?" Arkayna asked, even though they haven't gotten along with each other they are Mysticons too and will have to work together with them.

"Look, we know what it's like to lose family. When we lost our parents and the village we used to grew up on, but we managed to do okay because we have each other." Zarya explained, looking at Raph with a smile as he smiles back.

"I'm not very at this kind of… talk, but like the others said. We're right besides you guys and we'll find a way to free your parents. I promise." Raph determined.

Arkayna and Leo smiles feeling the bond they all share has suddenly gotten stronger and it is that bond that will help them get through the tough times against the evil forces. Back in the ancient times, there were only four Mysticons that protected the realm from darkness, and they died doing so, now there are eight new Mysticons which will make this double the excitement on their epic adventure.

"Thank guys." Arkayna said.

The eight Mysticons went the room to find Tazma and Malvaron talking to each other for a bit.

"Greetings, Mysticons. Dragon Mage, I can see in your eyes that you have finally realizes the important things." Tazma noticed a little spark in Dragon Mage's eyes.

"Yes, I realize that this isn't about me. It's about us, the team." Arkayna said with confident.

"And as a team, we'll have each other's back all the way. We'll fight together, and then we'll die together!" Leo determined.

Right after Leo and Arkayna said their words, the Dragon Disk suddenly glows in a bright golden aura that got everyone's attention.

"Whoa dudes, the disk is being all glowing now!" Mikey surprised.

"It's most likely responding to Mysticon Dragon Mage and Wind Ninja's commitment." Tazma believed.

The Dragon Disk floats a few feet above the stone stand it was on and big glowing words appear before the Mysticons.

"Sweet! Your first riddle. Let the Quest for the Codex begins!" Malvaron excited.

"I hate riddles." Emerald exclaimed.

"Come on, sis, it's not like that one time when we were ten." Donnie stated.

"The first piece that you do look for is not just behind any door." Arkayna reading riddle.

"The most regal of worms is where you'll find fiery magic through piece of mind." Leo reads the rest and the disk stops glowing.

"Worms? Minds? Oh no, the book in one of our heads guard by a killer worm!" Mikey panicked.

"EW?! It better NOT be in my head!" Piper grossed out as she pokes at her head.

"Just because the riddle said something about worms doesn't literally means worms. It said regal too." Raph corrected the two.

"He's right, I think it's referring to dragons." Zarya mentioned.

"The most regal of dragons is…" Leo paused, realizing what the answer to the riddle.

"Is the Queen of Dragons!" Arkayna realized too.

"The ancient dragon statue of Auratha. In Drake Central Station!" Both royal siblings said together.

"Mount up, girls."

"And boys. It's magic hour!"

With that being said, everyone soon ran though Arkayna stop when Tazma called out to them.

"Well done, especially you Mysticon Dragon Mage. You worked hard, just make sure your team works hard too." Tazma advised.

"Thanks for pushing me, Solon Tazma. I won't let you down." Arkayna said and ran again catching up to the others.

"May the Star of Gyhax guide you on your quest." Tazma wished them good luck and turn to Malveron with an angry look. "And may you fall off a cliff."

"She really doesn't like you that much, huh?" Donnie raised an eyebrow.

"Kind of, but she's still my sister none the less. And not bad surviving my sister." Malveron commented.

"Thanks, you'll contact you once we find the codex." Leo said and Mysticons left for the Drake Central Station.

Seconds Malveron left the room crossing the light bridge when he was April coming at him panting.

"Malveron… Malveron…" April panted, feeling out of breath.

"April, what's wrong, Doug told me that you two found out about the traitor." Malveron said.

"The Mysticons, are they still here?" April asked.

"No, they just left to find the first piece of the codex." Malveron answered.

"Oh no, then it's already too late. Malveron, listen the traitor is…" April paused she sentence as she saw something big and black with tentacles creeping behind Malveron.

The time Malveron turns around, it was already too late as the large black tentacles captured him and April dragging them down taking them somewhere else.

 **(Drake Central Station)**

The eight heroes made their way inside the station, as they glide in with magic lines on the train cables and see the statue of the Dragon Queen as well as seeing dark shadow creatures lurking around.

"What? I thought we were here first!" Mikey surprised.

"But only the Astromancers know where the first codex piece is, how did they know?" Emerald asked.

"I bet Nova Terron is behind this." Zarya guessed.

"Hey, just because he seems all dark and serious doesn't automatically means he's one of the bad guys." Donnie pointed out.

"Come on, me and Arkayna will search for the codex while you guys stand on guard." Leo ordered.

They swing toward the statue as Arkayna and Leo lands on the dragon's head while the others bring out their weapons to fight off the shadow creatures if they try to come near them. Arkayna and Leo figured out that the codex must by in the head of the statue, they reach their hands to the jewel and it opens revealing the first codex piece as a book with a mixture of green and pale white-blue.

"Awesome-whoa!" Leo gasped as he deflects a blast from the shadow creature.

"I think now is a good time to take a train out of here." Leo suggested.

"Good idea." Arkayna agreed, she signaled the others and they jump onto one of the dragon trains though the Shadow creatures follow them.

"Everyone, together!" Leo shouted and they charge at the Shadow creatures while Arkayna held on to the book tightly.

They fought them off as they all poof after being defeated one by one from the combined effort of their teamwork, but then a lone figure appears being Leo and Arkayna.

"Oh my goblin, guys, behind!" Emerald warned.

But it was too late, they only had time to turn around to see the shadow figure blasting them down forcing Arkayna to drop the book.

"That's the creep mage who foze-napped Choko!" Piper pointed at the villain.

"And working for Dreadbane!" Mikey added.

Arkayna quickly acted as she fires a magic blast from her staff, it hit the dark hoodie burning away as it reveals the identity of the mage.

"So, you are the traitor, Tazma." Arkayna glared.

"Oh, so you knew it was me, Mysticon Dragon Mage." Tazma grinned.

"Not exactly, it was actually my brother Wind Ninja who suspected you and you being here with dark power proves all that." Arkayna explained.

"You used us to activate the Dragon Disk and get the codex yourself." Leo said angry.

"Nothing personal, but I toiled for years under the Astromancers. Now I have the power." Tazma said before she trapped the Mysticons into a shadow bind and made the train go faster.

"And now I will destroy them in front of their sacred heroes." Tazma declared.

"You can't tell, but my sis Striker is making a rude Elven hand gesture right now." Mikey informed as Piper nodded.

"It was a pleasure being your Solon." Tazma bowed before disappearing.

They see another train coming right at them for a major collide, and worst of all is that they also see both April and Malveron unconscious and tied up on the front. Arkayna soon got everyone free including Malveron and April and changing the train's path, though they did make a crash landing in an alleyway and Emerald's forcefield didn't even last for five seconds.

"Everyone okay?" Leo asked, they all groan a bit, but they're okay.

"Let me guess, Tazma tried to destroy us?" April asked sarcastically.

"Yep." Mikey answered.

"Hmm, not surprised. But still hurt." Malveron said.

"That no-good shadow witch is gonna pay when I get my hands on her!" Raph angered.

"You guys save the day, we'll warn Nova Terron." Malveron suggested.

"Tazma said she wanted to take down the Astromancers in front of their heroes." Emerald repeated.

"But… isn't that us?" Mikey confused as Piper shrugged.

"No, there's only one place where Tazma went." Donnie said.

 **(Statue of the First Mysticons)**

Tazma is chanting a dark spell and did the evil laugh, the codex sparks on her arms: one is a green red dragon and the other is a red turtle.

"The power of the Dragon and Turtle Bracer!" Tazma laughed more, feeling more power than she could ever imagine with two bracers.

Then she stops laughing when she saw the Mysticons alive and coming toward her.

"Mysticons, attack!" Leo and Arkayna commanded and they enter a sky battle against the shadow creatures.

They manage to defeat them and went after Tazma, but she pulled up a forcefield before they could get even close to her.

"Turning the king and queen to stone is child's play with the power I've gained now. My time has come!" Tazma declared.

"No, it's our time. And you should've put up your shield faster, right brother?" Arkayna smirked, confusing Tazma.

"Right, sister!" Leo responded as he and the ninja Mysticons are inside the barrier.

Tazma gasps as she finally realizes that she only sees the four females of the Mysticons outside, then the boys started attacking her in all directions and drag her out of the barrier as it shatters.

"I will destroy you all!" Tazma growled as she points her arms at both sides to send a powerful magic blast, only to realizes the bracers on her arms are gone.

"Looking for these?" Arkayna asked sarcastically, showing the Dragon Bracer on her arm and the Turtle Bracer on Leo's arm, making the Shadow mage gasps.

" **Unleash the Dragon"** Arkayna fired a large green dragon at Tazma.

" **Blow Away Evil, Wind Turtle"** Leo let out a raging wing with a large blue turtle at Tazma.

Tazma got blasted away by the two attacks slam to the statue, she looks seeing the eight Mysticons standing proud together.

"You have no hope of protecting Drake City from what's to come." Tazma warned before she vanished.

 **(Next Day)**

"Man, that sure was awesome last night." Mikey commented.

"Yeah, not to mention we get to live under the palace!" Piper cheered.

"It's still beyond me on how they could just build two palaces on top of each other before the current one we know." Donnie annoyed of the fact.

"Don't worry about it, let just be happy that we can train in peace with new Solon!" Emerald gestured at Malveron and April with them.

"It's a real honor to train with you." Malveron bowed a little.

"And we have Doug too!" Mikey jumped on the one-eyed large man.

"Aw, I'm glad to be here too!" Doug said.

"And I'm so glad that can I work with you as your security guard, I'm more surprises that the Myiscons are the royal family and their attendants." April said.

"So, huh, don't mind if I'm someone else?" Donnie asked nervous.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I… just… think it's kinda cool hanging out with awesome people who's also smart." April blushed as she looks away.

"Oh, well…huh, I think you're cool too." Donnie blushed too.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so going to enjoy this." Emerald smirked, thinking of the teasing.

"Alright, gather around everyone, it's time for group picture to celebrate us!" Arkayna suggested as she use her magic to make her phone float.

"Everyone, say Mysticons!" Arkayna said.

"Mysticons!" Everyone said together and the camera mode on the phone snaps taking the picture of the group.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The Mysticons have succeed in getting their first piece of the codex and dealing with the traitor Tazma, hope they'll be ready to deal with more strong foes like her and the Foot Clan as they get help from Malveron, April, and Doug along the way. But there will be another trainer joining on training the new Mysticons, especially when that someone will give the ninja turtles a big run for their money.**

 **Hope you like how I made the codex for Leo and Arkayna, that one's only part one of the whole thing.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Ninja Training to the Next Level

**Ninja Training to the Next Level**

"Thank you for answering my call on the important matter even during your training session." Nova Terron said as he is alone in the main room of the Astromancers talking to a man in a hood.

"It is no trouble at all, my old friend, you saved my life when was about to die under the fire. I'm always in your debt." The man said wearing a red kimono bowing a little.

"Just doing what any friend would for another, now I'm sure you already heard news about the newest Mysticons." Nova Terron mentioned.

"Yes, legend spoke of four young warriors battling against Necrafa and now eight new champions have taken their place." The man nodded, remembering the famous legends that everyone in the realm knows.

"Yes, four girls and four boys which why I called you here. The four male Mysticons seem to posses some skills in the art of ninjutsu." Nova Terron pulled out a magical-hologram footage of the turtle Mysticons fighting against some shadow creatures that was taken a couple days ago.

"Hmm, the way they fight shows they lack formal training, but they seem to exceed more than the basics." The hooded man commented on the turtle boys' way of fighting.

"Yes, I believe those boys have the talent to become ninjas though I don't think the training their doing will be enough when they will face bigger challenges in the near future." Nova Terron feared.

"Then say no more, I will go see and test these boys myself." The hooded man said, wanting to see them up close.

"Very good, and should you learn of their secret identity you can chose not inform for they were wise to keep that a secret from the Astromancers since we discovered the traitor Tazama working for the Spectral Hand." Nova Terron informed.

"I will keep that in mind, I'm sure the new Mysticons will keep my quite busy." The hooded man smiled as he strokes his beard.

"Just be sure to train them seriously, Malvaron is training the Mysticons in magic abilities so maybe you can also train the females too." Nova Terron suggested, but he saw that his friend is nowhere to be seen.

"Aw, the silent disappearing act, certainly a skill of a master ninja." Nova Terron chuckled.

 **(With the Turtles)**

The turtle boys in their Mystion forms are running through the rooftops of Drake as they are doing night patrolling which is also their turn to do since their sisters did a night patrol last night, they are moving within the shadows making sure not to be seen by the public eye except Mikey likes to goof off sometime getting some attention.

"Anything, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"No sounds of any major trouble through the police scanner, and this is the last spot for our patrol, so no trouble in Drake City tonight." Donnie reported after going through his gadget that lets him see through the security cameras of the city and hacked into the police scanner.

"Oh man, I was hoping to bash some skulls in before calling in for the night." Raph upset that he didn't get to fight anyone.

"Come on, Raph, you can't always expect something to happen just because you wanted it to." Leo lectured.

"Help! That man stole my purse!" A woman shouted.

The Mysticon Ninja Turtles quickly look down on the street to see a woman on the ground probably being forced to by the runaway man in some dirty clothes with a purse in hand.

"Not what I hoped for, but better than nothing." Raph smirked before jumping down to go after the purse stealer.

"Wait, we need to be caution about what we're facing!" Leo said before he and other two go after Raph, hopefully to make sure he doesn't beat up the guy too much.

During the chase, Mikey hear his magic-cellphone going off and quickly pick it up to see it's his sister Piper calling.

"Hey Piper, what's up?" Mikey asked as he answered the magic-cellphone.

" _Hey Mikey, just calling to see how's the patrolling going."_ Piper said.

"Well, Drake City is safe and sound and we're just about to stop a purse thief." Mikey informed.

" _A purse thief, those meanies! Don't they know how important purses are to girls though I never really care about purses."_ Piper chuckled.

"It's still nice that you care." Mikey said.

"The next turn is a dead end, we got him." Donnie informed from the GSP map of the city.

The Mysticon Ninja turtles saw the purse thief making a left turn which is where the dead-end Donnie just mentioned.

"Nowhere to hide now, dirt bag!" Raph declared before making a sharp turn and jump to pounce the guy, except he wasn't there.

"What the…?" Raph confused and the others came becoming shock and confuse as Raph.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, we were right behind and I was about to pound the guy, but I see nothing." Raph explained, trying to figure out what's going on here.

"This doesn't make sense; this is the only path that goes here and there are no secret paths around here either." Donnie scanned the whole area, finding nothing in here that the purse thief could hide or escape to.

"Whoa, we just somehow lost the thief like he just vanished into thin air!" Mikey gasped as he is still talking on the magic-cellphone with Piper.

" _For real? It's almost like that whole "stealing the purse" thing was a setup to lure you guys there for something dangerous."_ Piper guessed.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down and try to think this" Leo stopped his sentence when something was running across the alleyway and Leo sensed that present. "…Through."

The turtles were confused of why Leo is being quiet all the sudden until Donnie turn his head where he thought he heard fast footsteps above him, Raph thought he felt something appearing behind him and turns around only to find nothing, Mikey look around feeling a little scared about the moment that is happening right now.

"Huh, sis, I think I'm gonna have to call you back." Mikey hanged up the magic-cellphone and brought out his small scythe blades.

The others brought out their weapons too and quickly standing back to back on each other and keeping a sharp eye out for either the purse thief or whatever is here, they waited for what felt like hours when it's only been a minute.

Then Mikey nose started sniffing something in the air, finding this scent to be very familiar and look to where the smell is coming from. A sliced of pizza on a plate is sitting close to the brick wall of the alleyway and there a steam line coming out meaning the pizza was just made not too long ago.

"Hmm, a little pizza in my mouth should clear my head." Mikey said as he reaches for the pizza slice which the others finds it weird until they quickly realize something is wrong with this picture.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo ordered.

However, it was too late as Mikey as already grabbed the pizza and just when he was about to eat it a small rope appears wrapping around his face and hand tying them against each other.

"Uh oh…" Mikey said before he is pulled through a window screaming from the top of his lungs.

"Mikey!" The three turtle Mysticons gasped.

They heard some metal clashing sound meaning Mikey is fighting against the mysterious man right now and seconds later, they hurry inside to help the Mysticon Forest Ninja only to when they arrived the fight was already over and Mikey is seen laying on the ground and not moving.

"Guys… I can't… move." Mikey said as his body twitches a bit

"Donnie, how is he?" Leo asked.

"He's okay, it looks like he's been knocked out. No physical injuries either." Donnie reported.

"The guy, he was fast and just… poked me a few times… next thing I knew, I'm like this." Mikey explained what happened.

"Must be pressure point technique, we're not dealing with just an ordinary thief." Leo pointed out.

"Okay, now this guy is really starting to tick me off!" Raph angered. No one messes with his little buddy and gets away with it.

"Easy, Raph, we need to know what or who we're up against." Leo stated before turning to Donnie.

"Is he still in the building?" Leo asked.

"I'm definitely getting a reading of a person inside the building, few floors above us." Donnie informed as he looks at his scanner.

"Good, that means I can still beat the guy up." Raph said before running off to find this man.

"Wait, don't run off on your own! We need to stick together!" Leo reminded Raph that they're part of a team, but the angry turtle didn't listen and ran off.

"Damn it, Mikey, what that man did to you should be temporary. As soon as you are able to move, come to us, got it?" Leo ordered, and Mikey nodded.

Meanwhile, Raph is running through the hallways of each floor bursting into rooms to find the man but so far nothing as that only made his anger grow.

"Coward! Too scared to wrath my rage!" Raph shouted in rage trying to call out the mysterious attacker.

"Are you sure you want to fight like that?" A voice replied realizing it's the attacker.

"Be careful of how much rage you are using; it is like a fuel that burns out too quickly." The attacker lectured.

"Oh, you don't know how dangerous I can be when I'm angry." Raph stated.

"Then by all means, come and show me." The attacker dared as he appears right behind the Mysticon Fire Ninja.

Raph quickly turns around and throwing his clawed gauntlet at the unknown man who easily dodge it by stepping aside, Raph starts swinging his claws fiercely at the attacker trying to get a good hit in except he couldn't make a single scratch on the attacker as his eyes were following Raph's movements.

"You don't focus on the fight when blinded by anger, leaving yourself to be predictable." The attacker advised

He ducks under a punch and did a small pinch under Raph's arm causing the red mask wearing turtle's body to twitch around like crazy for a moment, but when the twitching stops the man is leaned down in front of Raph and sent him flying toward a wall with just two fingers.

"Two down, two to go." The man said before leaving the room.

Leo and Donnie arrived too late as they find Raph leaning against the wall in pain.

"You doing okay?" Leo asked while checking on his friend.

"I… I had him right where I want him…" Raph groaned.

"Yep, he's okay." Leo chuckled that Rpah still has his tough guy act even when beaten down.

"Leo, I just picked up more readings in the building, maybe the attacker has a friend." Donnie reported as his scanner shows a few more dots near them.

"Backup? This doesn't feel right; the guy has only been fighting us one on one and doesn't seem to be the type who needs help." Leo said, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Well, the guy is annoying I can say that much, he's been lecturing me about my anger like a schoolteacher or something." Raph mentioned.

"Okay, I think we should split up, cover more ground that way." Donnie suggested. Leo didn't like the idea of splitting as it could lead to one of them getting hurt like Mikey and Raph, but he knew the purple ninja turtle is right.

"Alright, but as soon as trouble is too much for you, call me." Leo said.

Soon, the two left Raph in that room for him to recover from his fight and split up in different directions.

Donnie went for the closest single seeing as he is getting closer probably to the mysterious attacker or the other people in the building, he soon stops himself and he reach the spot seeing himself being directly at the dot but found no one around him. Then he saw kunai flying at him and he quickly deflected them with the staff of his axe though two managed to get through piercing the scanner and destroying it.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to make something like this from scarp?" Donnie asked angry.

"You relay too much on your tech, a ninja must always use his natural senses and trust his instinct." The attacker lectured.

Then Donnie felt smack on the back of the head, he turns around ready his axe only to see nothing as he felt two more strikes hitting him on the shoulder and side. Donnie swing his axe to try to get a one hit in except the attacker pushes the top of the axe against its owner on the chest and flip the top down for the bottom to raise hitting Donnie again up the chin. Before Donnie could any company about using his weapon against him, the attacker is now behind the smart turtle and knocked him unconscious with a karate chop on the neck.

 **(With Leo)**

Leo soon found himself on the rooftop looking around to see if he can find either the attacker or the other people, then on instinct Leo quickly pulls out his sword to block a sneak attack from two ninjas. He got a good look at them and saw the foot symbol.

"That symbol, are you with the Foot Clan?" Leo demanded, but neither Foot Ninja responded as they try to push Leo back.

"Not in a talking mood, fine then." Leo grunted and kick the two away.

More Foot Ninja appeared surrounding Leo though he wasn't afraid of the odds and they charged at the leader turtle, Leo clashes and blocks some swords with his bow and sword while countering with his own strikes and when he saw kunai flying at him, he fires a wind arrow to knock the kunai and some of the Foot Ninja away. Leo leans down forward to avoid a slash attack from a ninja behind and kicked him away, he starts running around as the Foot Ninjas try to attack him, but the wind turtle manages to dodge them then stop at the edge of the roof. The Foot Ninjas believes that have him trapped and ready to finish him, but what they don't realize is that they're the ones who are about to be finish.

" **Blow Away Evil, Wind Turtle"** Leo fired the large blue turtle from his bracer blasting most of the Foot Ninja off the roof.

One Foot Ninja managed to hang on and quickly went to attack Leo while his guard was down, but he was suddenly knocked unconscious by a karate chop from the attacker.

"It would seem I don't have to test you to see your skills." The man smiled.

"Test, what are you talking about, who are you, and were you with those Foot Ninjas?" Leo demanded.

The man removed his hood revealing himself to be a humanoid rat with black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose.

"Do not worry, I can promise you I am not your enemy. You may call me Master Splinter." Splinter introduced himself.

 **(Later, Mysticons Hideout)**

"Let me get this straight, old man Terron asked you come and train us because he thinks our ninja skills aren't up to the challenge?" Raph asked as he and everyone around are sitting together and hearing Splinter's explanation.

"Yes, and it would seem you all have a long way to go." Splinter stated.

"Raphael, you temper is like a fire that must learn to focus more power."

"Michelangelo, your mind is overrun with distractions. You must be strong and calm like the forest."

"Donatello, as I said you relay too much on your mind. You must be strong like the mountain."

"Leonardo, like your sister, you must be the leader in both mind and spirit. Be like the wind, let nothing weigh you down."

"Wow, those are the wisest words I have ever heard." Piper commented.

"Thank you because I will also be training you girls in ninjutsu as well. Now, you all must rest because tomorrow's training will harder than what you know." Splinter said serious.

All eight Mysticons gulps thinking this training the new guy has in mind won't be pretty.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **That's right ladies and gentlemen, the rat ninja Master Splinter has joined the gang as their new ninja teacher to show them how hard ninjas really trained to pushed past their limits, let see how the eight brothers and sisters Mysticons will survive Master Splinter's Hashi punishment.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Crashing Party Rescuing the Spoiled King

**Crashing a Party and Rescuing the Spoiled King**

Arkayna is seen in my Dragon Mage form using her magic staff to create some decorations for her room and just added some curtains for her bed.

"Perfect." Arkayna said.

"Loving the makeover." Doug complimented as he peeks into her room.

"Thanks Doug, you have such a good eye for this sort of thing." Arkayna said before realizing it.

"Oh, my goblin! I'm sorry, was that rude?" Arkayna worried.

"Relax." Doug rolled his eye.

"Yeah, some cyclopes like him don't get offended by the expressions like that." April explained as she and Malvaron enters the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Were you using your powers to decorate your room?" Malvaron asked.

"Totally! This place is a pigsty, so I gave it a royal makeover." Arkayna answered.

"And the place looks great, by the way." April commented.

"Your powers are meant to protect realm! Who knows what kind of disaster you could cause?" Malvaron warned as he knows her and the girls along with the turtle boys are still new to these powers.

"Disaster, really?" Arkayna wondered if Malvaron is being little over dramatic much.

"He is right, Arkayna." Splinter appeared right behind Arkayna spooking her.

"You and your fellow Mysticons are still new to having these magic powers that you have yet to discover their full potential. Misusing them for selfish reason can lead to serious consequences and may end up hurting the ones closest to you." Splinter advised.

"Oh, come on, I was just decorating my room. What's the worst that could happen?" Arkayna asked.

Then they heard Emerald suddenly screaming and everyone made their way to the living room where they find the reason for Emerald's screaming is because of the news on the magic-holo TV.

 _"You heard right, folks. Gnomes To Men will be performing in Drake City."_ The newswoman with snakes for hair announced causing Emerald, Piper, Mikey, and Doug to scream in excitement.

" _After months of speculation, the bop-tastic boy band will make an appearance at the coronation of King Gawayne the Grease."_ The Medusa newswoman said.

" _That's Gawayne the "Great" my media Medusa."_ Gawayna corrected as he enters the screen.

"Oh, that's going to be painful for you two. Watching your stepbrother becoming king." Zarya chuckled.

"No, it won't because we're going. Leo isn't into big parties like this and tends to stay in his room either watching his favorite TV show or doing his ninja training." Arkayna mentioned.

"It's true, sometimes I don't like to deal with big crowds." Leo nodded.

"As for me, there's no way I'm watching that half-wit get crowned." Arkayna said then they see Gawayne has more to say.

" _Alright, my subjects, I'm cordially inviting everybody in Drake City to attend my swag coronation. Dress to impress."_ Gawayne announced.

"Gnomes To Men!" Emerald squealed.

"Hold on guys, knowing Gawayne, he'll sent me and Arkayna a text that we're not invited to his coronation because he doesn't like either of us." Leo warned.

Just as Leo predicted, he and Arkayna got the text from Gawayne about not being invited and that got Arkayna so angry that she went up to her room and blew the door away with a magic blast as she yells about hating her stepbrother.

"And you said I have anger issues." Raph said to Zarya.

Later, the Mysticons got to training by destroying flying blue orbs around the room as target practice though Emerald actually apologized to one because she called it a dummy, then there's Arkayna who is taking the training way to seriously as she destroys the targets in her anger.

"Whoa, Dragon Mage is going overtime." Mikey pointed out.

"Hey Arkayna, you okay?" Leo asked.

"What are you talking about? I feel great." Arkayna said.

"So, you're cool with us going to the coronation then?" Zarya asked.

"Hey, I'm not going too, so I'll be keeping her company." Leo said.

"Doug and I aren't going, we're having a boy's night in, right buddy?" Malvaron asked as Doug is holding a flag and a poam finger of the Gnome To Men.

"Right boy's night in…" Doug said, sad that he couldn't go see the band.

"Leo's right, everyone, you should all have yourselves a good time. Besides, Leo have always manage to cheer me up whenever I'm down." Arkayna said.

"I love you!" Emerald hugged Arkayna for a second.

"I, Emerald Goldenbraid, am going to see Gnomes To Me!" Emerald said before she fainted.

"Normally I would go to keep Emerald from fainting like that." Donnie sighed as he picks up Emerald.

"This is gonna make dress shopping so much harder." Zarya said.

"But do I really have to wear a suit, you know how much I hate wearing those monkey clothes." Raph asked angry.

"Relax, man, it'll just be for one night and the party will be fun." Mikey excited.

 **(Junkyard)**

In Dark City's junkyard, that place has been ruled by trolls as they are working on their flying motorbikes and the leader is the big muscular female troll with more muscles than the guys as she works on her flying motorbike until she got a call from Dreadbane himself.

" _At last! You've been dodging my messenger hawks for days. I paid you the first half of your gold, Kymraw. Now, how do you purpose to secure the Dragon Disk from the Mysticons?"_ Dreadbane demanded.

"Rude bone-man. No "Good morning"? No "Hello, how was you weekend"?" Kymraw mocked.

" _What is your plan, troll?"_ Dreadband asked angry.

"You no question Kymraw." Kymraw said as she smacks one of her minions to a wall.

"You want plan. This is plan." Kymraw showed Dreadbane a flyer.

" _A flyer? How in the name of Necrafa are you going to secure the Dragon Disk with a flyer?"_ Dreadbane confused.

 **(With Gawayne)**

"Need security for coronation, call Troll for One. We crush threats, so you can crush on the dancefloor. Hmm, sounds interesting." Gawayne said sitting on his throne while his butler is pouring some glitter into the glitter cannon strapped to his arms.

Gawayne doesn't know that he's going to be in a serious trouble during the party because all he can think about now is how upset his stepsister is going to be that she's not invited.

 **(With Arkayna and Leo)**

Leo and Arkayna are actually having a great time together, sitting on the bed in Leo's bedroom and watching a space TV show on his magic-cellphone which is his favorite and Arkayna kind likes it only cause it's funny most of the time. Then Gawayne called cutting off the show from them.

" _Hey guys, just wanting to see if you guys are upset… and you're wearing those plain t-shirts?"_ Gawayne confused of the shirts their wearing.

"For your information, these the shirts of Captain Space Adventure and we were just watching the tenth episode of the second season." Leo explained.

" _Ugh, I forgot you like that stupid and I'm disappointed to not see you upset like I hoped, stepsister."_ Gawayne said to Arkayna.

"That's right, Gawayne. You not inviting Leo and me have only given us more fun time together, so hope you don't trip over your coronation." Arkayna joked and Leo laughs a little, then they heard a slurping sound.

"Is that a…" Arkayna shocked.

" _The sound of me licking icing off a Gorgon Gourmet cupcake. We've got a whole buffet of them. All-you-can-eat… for the people on the guest list."_ Gawayne bragged as Arkayna is starting to lose her cool.

"Do you really hate her that much as to me?" Leo asked.

" _Because you always get on my nerves and it's really annoying. Anyway, got a party to get to, Future King out."_ Gawayne hanged up the call.

Leo see Arkayna getting angry and tries to calm her down, but his effort was in vain when Arkayna roars in anger and transforming into her Dragon Mage form.

"Whoa, okay Arkayna, I know you're upset now, but how about we get back to watching Captain Space adventure and forget the cupcakes." Leo suggested nervously.

"NO WAY! Gawayne has cross the line this time, showing off the cupcakes he knows I cannot resist like that! I'm gonna show him who's the better person in Drake City." Arkayna marched out of her room, only to bump into Splinter.

"And where are you going this late, young lady?" Splinter asked.

"Oh, huh, nowhere special, just going out on… patrol! Yeah, that's it, gotta make sure the city is safe." Arkayna lied hoping the rat ninja would buy it.

"I see, then let me give you a little advice: never let your emotions cloud your judgement or else you might end up missing even the small things around you." Splinter said.

"Uh, okay… thanks." Arkayna said, not sure what that's supposed to mean as she walks past him.

"I'm going with her, can't be too careful." Leo said following his sister.

"That was weird." Arkayna pointed out.

"(Something tells me he's trying to teach Arkayna a lesson.)" Leo thought.

"Now Arkayna, I know you want to show off your Mysticon powers and make Gawayne important, but this is still a big deal for Drake City to have a ruler. So, please don't go overboard with the magic and the partying." Leo begged.

"Don't worry, my blue turtle brother, I'll only show the people a little of what I can do." Arkayna rolled her eyes.

 **(Coronation Party)**

"A little, huh?" Leo raised an eyebrow while being in his Wind Ninja form.

Arkayna and Leo arrived at the coronation party as everyone got excited of seeing two of the Mysticons, Arkayna made their entrance by using her Dragon bracer to show everyone the green dragon for show and Gawayne got angry for them getting all the attention that was suppose to be his. Arkayna started having fun and made Gawayne look like a fool getting everyone to laugh though not everyone thought it was fun, Emerald tried to reason with her but found herself being ignored while Leo just does a little entertainment for crowd, but not like Arkayna as he doesn't want to misuse his powers.

Meanwhile, Gawayne is walking through the hallway irritated at the Dragon Mage for being more annoying than his stepsister and suddenly bump into a troll.

"Hello, King coming through." Gawayne said. The troll talked in the troll language.

"Hold on, my troll-tongue is a little rusty." It took Gawayne about ten seconds to figure out that the troll said, "Capture the King" and soon realize the trolls tricked him into hiring them for the easy catch.

Gawayne runs away dodging some of the trolls and manage to get to one floor below.

"I escaped? I escaped! Oh yeah, I'm the best!" Gawayne cheered for himself, but it quickly ended when he knocked himself out with his own glitter cannon and the trolls drags him away as one left a note for the Mysticons.

Back at the party, Leo spotted Malvaron entering the dance floor.

"Malvaron, I really tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Leo explained.

"I know, now where she is?" Malvaron asked.

"At the DJ booth." Emerald pointed and sigh that she knew this would get out of hand.

Just then they got the threat letter about Gawyane from the butler as he informs that the Gnomes To Men have been cancelled much to Emerald's horror.

All the Mysticons and Malvaron left to have a private meeting in the throne room.

"Not only did you ruin our boy's night in, and used your powers to humiliate your stepbrother, but now a big bad biker troll named Kymraw has taken him. And she'll only release him if you give her the Dragon Disk." Malvaron sighed and go over what's happening right now.

"I'm sorry… I guess I let my emotions cloud me like that." Arkayna said and recalling Splinter's advices which she now understand.

"We're going to find him; we just need figure out how." Leo said.

"We could try tracking his phone." Emerald suggested.

"Already on it." Donnie said on his magic-cellphone.

"Or we could do nothing. This is Gawayne we're talking about." Zarya reminded.

"Zarya, our job is to protect everyone in the realm including the ones we don't like." Leo stated and Zarya cross her arms hating that he's right.

Choko try some of the glitter and cough them out finding the taste not to his liking, but it gave Piper an idea.

"Glitter! We just follow the glitter!" Piper said.

"Piper, you're brilliant!" Arkayna complimented.

 **(Kymraw's Lair)**

Gawayne is tied up to a giant gear and winces a lot telling Kymraw about his personal things even though she only wants the Dragon Disk from the Mysticons. Luckily, she left the room leaving the prisoner unguarded for the Mysticons to sneak in and get him out.

"Don't worry, your highness, we're here to rescue you." Wind Ninja said.

"Good, because I was about to say some weird stuff and-Hey, watch the-Ah!" Gawaye fell to the ground after Zarya cut him free.

"Okay, up the rope and we're home free." Dragon Mage gestured.

"Yeah, no can do." Gawayne denied.

"I forgot, Gawayne stinks at exercising." Wind Ninja slapped himself.

"Seriously, then how are we supposed to get him out of here?" Fire Ninja asked.

Things got worst for when Kymraw and her troll minions enter the room seeing the Mysticons and Gawayne free.

"Capture intruders!" Kymraw yelled.

Four Mysticons and Gawayne ran for their life heading for the front entrance that Arkayna blasted open as Striker, Forest Ninja, Knight, and Mountain Ninja were waiting and ran with them to the griffons which they parked them a little far away. Kymraw got ahead of them on her flying motorbike with a serious angry face.

"Now it's personally. Nobody takes away Kymraw's payday!" Kymraw shouted.

Kymraw brings out her swinging mace smashing on Emerald's shield that sent her flying to a limo which she use to smack Kymraw away and the others got inside, Gawayne didn't want to because it's his old limbo and complain about never riding the same limo twice until Arkayna force him inside. Emerald drives the limo while the others fend off the trolls chasing them and made their way back to the city. Kymraw got on the limo with her axe, Arkayna and Zarya blast her with their magic but it barely forces her to get off and ready to finish the two though Emerald cut in just in time with her shield stopping the axe.

"Unleash the dragon, Dragon Mage!" Striker suggested.

"I wasted it at the party." Arkayna reminded them.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't use mine. **Blow Away Evil, Wind Turtle"** Leo unleashed the big blue turtle blasting Kymraw off the limo and crash into a train.

"Curse you Mysticons!" Kymraw groaned.

Soon, the Mysticons arrive on top of a building with Gawayen.

"Mysticons, this has been a weird experience for me. I guess you guys are a little okay." Gawayne said trying to sound nice. Keyword: trying. He pressed a button and a limo arrives for him.

"Butler glyphed. The party's back on. You guys can come if you want or whatever." Gawayne offered.

"Thanks, but I think I've had enough Mysticon dance parties for a while." Dragon Mage said.

"Okay, fine… but uh, Gnomes To Men are back on." Gawayne mentioned and left. Arkayna shakes her head a little knowing Gawayne will just be who he is, and Leo look onward.

 **(Back at the Party)**

Like before, everyone is enjoying the party with the boy band singing a special song probably about the Mysticons and Doug is there too finally seeing his favorite band, Donnie chuckles while blushing that he's standing so close to April as she dances a little.

"I'm glad to see you have learned your lesson, Arkayna." Splinter said standing next to her and Malvaron.

"Yeah, those advice you gave me… I didn't understand them at first, but now I see how wrong I was to let Gawayne get into my head. Leo's right, our job as Mysticons is protect everyone in the realm including the ones we don't like." Arkayna smiled as see Leo having fun with the others.

"Glad to hear it, now for a little reward." Malvaron casted his magic to make Arkayna a beautiful dress.

"I'll teach the spell later." Malvaron said.

"But what about Gawayne, I'm still uninvited." Arkayna pointed out.

"Don't worry, I know a Titan." Malvaron said.

As it turns out, Malvaron had his Titan friend put one foot on top of the limo and preventing it from moving so Gawayne would miss the concert much to his annoyance.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **That was one heck of a party for the Mysticons as Arkayna tried to show off her magic to make Gawayne less important for angering her which lead to him being captured, now she learned her lesson and the party still went off great for everyone though it looks like Gawayne will be missing most of it.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
